The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording a flaw in a fabric web and to a method and an apparatus for spreading a fabric web with a flaw which has been recorded in accordance with the invention.
In particular, the invention relates to a method for recording a flaw in a fabric web during a flaw inspection in which the flaw is registered by its position in the X-direction being recorded by a mark placed on the fabric web and at least one further positional detail together with a designation of the mark.
The invention further relates to an inspection machine for recording flaws on a fabric web, in particular, for performing the above-mentioned method, comprising an inspection area, an unwinding mechanism, a winding mechanism and a registering device for the flaw including a computer unit with a data memory and also an input device for a designation of marks placed on the fabric web to identify an X-position of the flaws and for at least one further positional detail.
The invention also relates to a method for spreading a fabric web exhibiting flaws identified by marks, in which each mark is recognized by its designation, the X-value associated with this mark in the spread-out layer is determined and at least one positional detail stored in relation to this mark is transferred to a computer for comparison with a marker. In particular, this method is to be regarded as a supplement to the above-described method for recording a flaw and the inspection machine used therein.
Finally, the invention relates to a fabric spreading machine for a fabric web exhibiting flaws identified by marks, in particular, for performing the above-described method for spreading the fabric web, comprising a fabric feeding mechanism, a spreading unit with a spreading-out edge, a detector for the marks and a control system including a computer system designed to recognize the marks by their designation and to determine the X-value corresponding to the respective mark in the layer to be spread out and also to make a comparison with a marker on the basis of at least one further positional detail filed in a data memory in relation to this mark.